


Couper et renouer

by malurette



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Gen, One Shot, not sure how to tag this one
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4777529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une chevelure magique plus lourde qu'une chaîne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couper et renouer

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Couper et renouer  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Tangled  (Raiponce)  
>  **Personnages :** Rapunzel, Gothel, Flynn Rider  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** cette version est la propriété des studios Disney, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « le fil du destin » pour 6variations   
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** fin du film  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 555

Chaque fleur finit par faner et mêmes les étoiles par s’éteindre ; Gothel n’a jamais su l’accepter et a fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour tenter de changer le cours des choses. Elle a trouvé la fleur magique, sa fleur, sa magie, sa vie…

Rapunzel ne se pose pas la question de savoir à qui appartenait cette fleur, qui avait le droit de l’accaparer, entre Gothel ou ses parents. Elle en a subi le résultat dix-huit années durant. Sa chevelure magique qu’un simple couteau aurait pu couper, mais à quel prix ? l’enchaînait à sa tour loin du monde, la forçant à vivre la vie d’une plante en pot comme propriété de Gothel.   
Gothel tenait à rembobiner régulièrement le cours du temps avant de devoir le laisser repartir, chaque fois un peu plus court. On peut changer le cours du destin une fois, défaire la tapisserie et dévider à nouveau la pelote du temps mais il ne faut pas en abuser.  
Gothel s’est servie du pouvoir trop souvent et depuis trop longtemps. Elle tirait sur la corde. Il lui fallait sans cesse y revenir. Autrefois, elle vivait une vie entière avant que la vieillesse la force à y avoir recours. Par la suite, elle y puisait au moindre signe de vieillissement. À force, elle devrait bientôt le faire chaque nouveau jour. 

Pour Rapunzel le destin n’est plus un fil qui se déroule d’un fuseau mais devient une chaîne si lourde… Elle traîne depuis l’enfance des dizaines de mètres de chevelure et se demande parfois tout ce qu’on pourrait coudre de ces fils d’or dehors. Sa mère lui raconte combien le monde est cruel, combien il recèle de souffrances et de danger. Elle lui montre cette mèche brune cachée derrière sa nuque, la marque laissée par un être avide. Que le monde soit au courant de son pouvoir et l’on viendra arracher ses précieux cheveux par poignées, on ira jusqu’à la démembrer !  
La terreur l’emporte sur l’idée que peut-être, si on empêchait les gens de se jeter sur elle et qu’on la laissait venir à sa guise, il y aurait du bien à faire pour tous les malades et les blessés de ce monde affreux. 

Tout cela n’était-il qu’un tissu de mensonge ? Le jour où un brigand finit par s’introduire dans leur tour, il ne portait aucun intérêt à sa chevelure magique. Même après qu’elle ait guéri une légère blessure à sa main ; au contraire il s’en méfiait. Il ne voulait qu’un bijou.   
Au bout de l’aventure Rapunzel n’aura finalement soigné qu’un seul mourant et changé deux destins : celui d’Eugene et le sien. Gothel sera restée, jusqu’au bout, une malheureuse terrifiée par l’idée de mourir. 

Le lien qui retenait Rapunzel s’est cassé d’un coup. Elle retiendra la leçon. Son désespoir a forcé la magie à renouer le fil tranché d’Eugene, une fois. Elle ne fera pas de folie et ne devra jamais recommencer. La magie semble éteinte désormais, et même si elle ne l’était pas, si elle ne faisait que dormir, qu’il en soit ainsi : elle veut enfin faire partie du monde, sans plus rien de spécial. À trop vouloir tricher pour éviter le malheur, on se prive également du bonheur. Elle acceptera désormais ce que la vie lui offrira, pour le temps qu’il faudra. Et pas plus.


End file.
